


And Then I'm At Ease

by dawnstonedagger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Dagger Rogue, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luca Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/pseuds/dawnstonedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca makes a haphazard judgement, which leaves her gravely injured; Solas tries to convince her it is in her best interest to take some time from the field to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I'm At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Dragon Age Kinkmeme here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=54967551#t54967551
> 
> I've already rewritten a quarter of it, so oops, probably shouldn't have posted that draft so soon, hopefully it's better now...

* * *

_This is it,_ Luca thought. _The end. I'm going to be a smear on the bottom of a giant's foot and it's all my own damned fault for getting ahead of everyone._

Her daggers weren't even scratching its hide, and when she tried to run for it, the boulder it threw landed so close it knocked her down. And now...

The last thing she heard, before the sickening crunch of her own bones sent the world hazy, was Solas a ways behind her, cursing fluently in elven. Lightning flickered across her eyelids, the ground shook, and, for a time, all became nothing.

She woke to pain, of course, gasping and making pathetic childlike whimpers, as blood welled, tangy in her mouth.

Foolishly, she allowed their party to continue on, after their stock of healing potions got low. They must have just run out. Breathing didn't seem to be coming naturally. It hurt too much. She had the vaguest sense of movement, and that someone was holding her up in front of them in their saddle, as they rode for safety. Above her spread a blur of green. Trees, leaves, a verdant ceiling in a place where blood old and new crusted the earth just under the thick grass.

“Hold on, vhenan, we're almost there. Hold on,” Solas said from behind her, under his breath. She'd been injured before, and he'd never sounded like this, something between angry and scared. She tried to speak, reassure him she wasn't going anywhere, but no words came out.

She didn't remember being carried into camp, or drinking the bitter regeneration potion, which left bits of hastily prepared herbs dotting her lips and tongue. It worked its magic too slow; breathing still felt like stabbing herself in the chest repeatedly.  The notion also crossed her mind, that the slightly duller pain coming from her right shoulder and arm, meant that to attempt moving would not be worth the agony.

Eyelids drifting open reluctantly, she could see nothing but green again.

This time, however, it came from the glow of Solas' healing magic, which flooded the tent with its eerie light. He sat cross-legged at her side, his hands hovering over her bandaged flesh.

“Solas, I'm-”

“Shhh. You are resting, nothing more, until you have mended. I am certain you wish to be well, sooner than later, vhenan,” he said, his voice calm, but firm, and somehow soothing to her jangled nerves. She felt a suggestion that there was no point to an apology, and perhaps he and their companions felt equally responsible for not protecting her.

“Are the others all right?” she asked.

“Yes, and worried for you. It is not often we see you taken by surprise—especially by something so large,” he teased, though a wry, warm affection lay behind it.

“Chide me all you like, it didn't look like it could move so fast. Lesson learned,” she said, disliking how hoarse she sounded.

Any display of weakness, even in front of her closest companions was best avoided, lest they doubt her competence. Since Halamshiral, she had managed some semblance of the capable, cunning figure she needed to be for the sake of the Inquisition, draining as it was.

Her urge to prove herself, manifested differently with Solas, though. Even when she thought she'd outfoxed, outplayed everyone else in the room, he could see right through her. Down to the terrified, exhilarated core. Luca had to be herself with him, for she could be nothing else.

If only she could know him half so well—but the grief behind his secrets made her reticent to pry. He'd tell her when he was ready, and she cared enough for him to be patient.

“Indeed. Perhaps we can return to explore those picturesque ruins that enchanted you so, if we come back better prepared.”

“They were beautiful, what was left,” she said, remembering the lofty, vine-wrapped arches and crumbled spires. The Dales were littered with similar structures, the bones of past glory, grim and wondrous memorials of what the People were once capable of.

“It is true that exquisite beauty can distract one from more pressing matters,” Solas said, wearing a wry and gentle smile as he held her gaze.

Her breath caught and she almost forgot her pain for a moment.

If she weren't so injured...

“Pressing matters like a massive wall of flesh bearing down upon my head, I suppose. We killed that dragon a few weeks ago, it made me overconfident,” she replied, rebuffing his desirous flattery, and ruining the moment. If she didn't, she'd laugh, and laughing with broken ribs would be bad. This didn't stop her from blushing, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Perhaps. There are worse ways to learn you have made... mistakes, I assure you. Let us not dwell on it. You need rest, and as I do not plan to leave your side tonight, you should be well enough to ride with assistance, tomorrow.”

“Where to?”

“If you have no objection, Skyhold. Our supplies are depleted and it may be weeks before you are completely healed.”

Luca looked at him in disbelief. It couldn't be that bad. Wouldn't all the potions and tonics and magic that the Inquisition could provide, bring her right back up to normal in a day or two?

“It will take that long just to get there, and we can resupply outside Sahrnia. We still have work to do here,” she protested, as he must have known she would.

The original plan was to pass through the Emprise and work with the troops there to take Suledin Keep, once their business in the Graves concluded. If she returned to Skyhold, she would be assaulted by her advisers, each of them with important news or catastrophes from all corners of Thedas, pulling her attention elsewhere. Here in the field, at least, she could more easily choose a course and stick with it.

“Nothing that you need to do in person. You have well-trained people you can dispatch to finish what remains. Use them,” he said; there was enough of a command in his tone that she felt obliged to continue opposing him.

“What of Elgar'nan's Bastion? I have a feeling there's something important there. That shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. When will we have time to come back this way?”

“I do not know. Perchance, never. It is more important that you are strong enough to fulfill your duties.”

“You're terrible at making me feel better, ma lath,” she grumbled. Did he really think she needed reminding of that? He could be kind when he wanted. Instead, he chuckled quietly in his throat at her display of pique. He had managed to distract her from the cringing pain which resurfaced with every shallow breath, at least.

But, as much as it annoyed her, Solas was right. They had overstayed in the Emerald Graves, to quell her insatiable curiosity, and had needed to forage for food and basic supplies twice already. How long had they been on the road now—three months, almost four? Perhaps he and their companions did need some downtime, not just her.

She gingerly tried to raise her uninjured arm to touch his face. Solas caught it, kissed her shaking palm with his soft lips, and eased it back down again to her side on her thin bedroll.

“Forgive me. I had also hoped, most selfishly, that once you are recovered we might steal a few moments together in a real bed,” he said, keeping his voice low and mild, disguising the heat behind it.

He'd choosen an angle of attack which picked upon her desires more than his. They both knew he could sleep anywhere, and would have her even up against the wall of a dank, demon-infested ruin, if the opportunity presented itself. She, on the other hand, reveled in the luxuries, many of them foreign, shemlen things, she'd been gifted with back in Skyhold, and it pleased her to share them when she could.

"So selfish,” Luca said, under her breath, though in a more playful manner than before.

Solas passed a callused palm over her forehead, reassuring and cool. His magic always tingled against her skin so pleasingly.

“Very well, you have convinced me, but we'll be coming back..." Her speech trailed off, and she suddenly felt so tired that her eyes began to close on their own. "Once I rest."

“Yes. Sleep well, vhenan.”


End file.
